


A Message From Heaven

by FanficIsLove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas confides in Mary, Destiel - Freeform, Friendship, If you look closely, Mary Ships It, Maybe a bit of romance, Tagged Destiel but not directly, Totally, Underlying, Very very closely, You might see it, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7996924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficIsLove/pseuds/FanficIsLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thirty years ago, Dean made a promise to give his mother his Mother's Day card - by means of an angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Message From Heaven

_Dean sits in his kindergarten art class with all of the other pupils, all making cards for Mother’s Day. Bewildered glances are exchanged as the other children slowly, one-by-one, seem to remember something about the Winchester sat at their table; he had no mother. Of course, at their age they had no real understanding of what ‘death’ was, only that their teacher had gently told them to be kind to Dean as his mother was gone and was in a better place, with all of the other people who ‘died’. Cautiously, a young girl with flowing blonde hair approached Dean and laid a hand deftly on his shoulder, making sure to speak gently as not to startle him._

_“Dean?” She almost whispered, “Why are you making a card?”_

_Dean looked up at her, “It’s for my mama.”_

_Her gaze was even more confused at his response, “But you don’t have a mom.”_

_His small hands still for half of a second, resuming to the task once more, “Yes I have, an’ she’s the most beautiful mommy ever. But she’s with the angels now.” He concluded, mouth turned down ever-so-slightly into a frown._

_“So how are you gonna give her that card?” She inquired._

_Dean thinks hard, subconsciously sticking out his tongue as he signs his name in big, blocky letters at the bottom of the pink page. Happy, he leans back in his chair and turns to address his peer._

_“I’ll find an angel.” He eventually answers, gesticulating to bring his story to life and emphasise his point, “And they can take it to my mom.”_

_He picks up his artwork and tries to shake off the excess glitter, managing to get it all across the table and down the front of his checked shirt. Unfazed, he continues;_

_“I bet she’s got lotsa friends up there, and everyone will know her.”_

_He smiles big, just picturing it._

Dean now sits, much older, in the bunker he now shares with his younger brother, Sam. Sometimes, their other friend, Cas, would pop by to deliver some stressful news. Speak of the devil; a soft _‘whoosh’_ fills the room and Dean spins around to find a familiar, trench-coated man stood before him.

“Dean.” His forever calming voice speaks first, using the slightly uncertain tone it always did. Dean throws down his gun, eliciting a satisfying clattering sound as he did so.

“What’s up, Cas?” Dean replies, leaning against the wooden desk for support as the angel undoubtedly would be telling him a seemingly never-ending tale, adding more to his plate than he had already.

“I have something very, very important to tell you.” Cas states, awaiting Dean’s request that he continue. Angels really _did_ follow their rules.

“What, did you find Lucifer? Is Sam in danger again?” Dean tries to guess, apparently failing as proved by Cas’ slow shaking of his dark-haired head.

“No, Dean. That’s not it.” Cas takes a step to the right unnecessarily, almost looking nervous, “It’s something much bigger.”

Dean shook his head impatiently, “Well? What is it?” Not understanding why Cas would hold back such big news.

“I- your mother.” Dean furrows his brows, unsure as to what Cas meant. After all, what could he have meant? His mother had passed a long time ago, more than three decades now.

“Was that meant to be a joke?” Dean inquires, “Did Sam tell you one of his terrible jokes again? I swear to-”

Cas shakes his head in disagreement, messing his hair already mussed hair in the process, “She told me to say thank you. To you.”

Dean couldn’t believe his ears. Had Cas lost it again? Was he infected with something like he was after the whole ordeal with Sam and Lucifer? Or maybe – even worse – he was possessed again. He shudders at the thought. “I- she’s gone, Cas. Are you drunk?”

“Dean, I think you forget that I am, in fact, an angel of the l-“Cas cuts off abruptly.

“Yeah, angel of the lord. We get it.” Dean rolls his eyes, “What _are_ you talking about, then?”

“Well, as I was saying-“Cas continues, “You mother is in Heaven, and I visit her sometimes. To tell her about you, and what good things you are doing for the world. And she said thank you for the Mother’s Day card.”

Dean inhaled deeply. _The Mother’s Day card? From at least thirty-five years ago? It couldn’t--_

“Yes, Dean. The card from thirty-five years ago.” Cas reads his mind, smirking as Dean splutters in his attempt to respond. Unable to, he closed his mouth again, defeated.

Cas grins and nods, apparently quite pleased with himself, “I’ll tell her you said hi.”

And with a snap of his fingers, he disappears out of thin air, leaving a very conflicted and shell-shocked Dean in his wake.


End file.
